


Major Misunderstanding

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Umi comes to Nozomi for advice on a very sensitive topic.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Major Misunderstanding

Nozomi was used to acting as something of a guidance counselor for the girls at Otonokizaka. Well, maybe guidance counselor was a bit too formal, but lots of girls came to her when they were having trouble to hear her “wisdom”. Nozomi helped them as much as she could, but, well… she was just a student herself. Sometimes, she thought, her attempts to cultivate an air of mystery and spiritual knowledge worked a little _too_ well.

So when Umi came to her, Nozomi was honestly a little tense. It was bad enough to try desperately to come across as confident giving advice to girls she didn’t know that well. Trying to advise a  _ friend _ , about a situation that probably involved another one of Nozomi’s friends, was a nerve wracking prospect.

But she put on her best serene smile, and idly shuffled her tarot deck to calm herself down and stop herself from visibly fidgeting.

“Oh? It’s rare to see you alone, Umi. Did you need something?”

“I...” Umi said, twisting her hands together anxiously, her gaze darting around as if she was making sure no one was spying on them. “I need your help.”

“With what?” Nozomi asked.

“I think I might-” Umi paused, and then took a deep breath. “Please promise you won’t get mad. I swear I don’t mean anything bad…”

Alarm bells started ringing in Nozomi’s head. “I promise,” she said.

“I think I might be…” Umi lowered her voice, leaning in. “...Homophobic.”

Nozomi blinked in disbelief.

Well. She certainly hadn’t expected  _ that _ . Lord, how on earth was she supposed to deal with this? She didn’t think there was a single straight girl in μ’s. Or, well, she hadn’t thought that, anyway. Maybe Umi was straight, if she was coming out with a line like this. And if she’d been wrong about Umi…

No, no, she couldn’t start spiralling now. If she freaked out, it would just agitate Umi more. She had to stay calm.

“What… makes you think that?” she said, fighting to keep her voice even.

“It’s just...” Umi said, biting her lip. “Ever since μ’s got popular, we’ve had a lot of… admirers, right?”

That was one way of putting it. If they’d been a few years older and a rock band instead of an idol group, Nozomi was pretty sure there was no shortage of their fans who would have been outright groupies. Personally, she found it a little off putting, but she’d definitely caught Nico preening once or twice about how many confessions she’d had to turn down.

Oh lord, her and Nico… She was already keeping it secret from the others, but now she had to make _double_ sure that Umi never found out…

“ Whenever I see them… l-lusting over Honoka,” Umi continued, stammering out a frankly absurd choice of words for the situation. ”I always just get so… so  _ mad _ ! And my chest gets all tight, and I just- I just want them to stop!”

She looked anxiously at Nozomi. “So, I just- I never get that way when I see girls fawning over male celebrities, so-”

Nozomi gave Umi a Look. It was the kind of Look that you saved for situations just like this, a perfect conduit for disbelief and slight exasperation. The tension drained out of her as she realized that the situation was much, much less dire than she’d been panicking about.

“What?” Umi said, recoiling a little.

“Umi,” Nozomi said patiently. “Do you also get mad when fans try to ask out Nico?”

“Well,” Umi said. “A little. But mostly because Nico is just so utterly shamelessly proud of it.”

“What about Eli?”

“No,” Umi said.

“Rin?”

“No.”

“Maki.”

“No.”

Nozomi sighed.

“So,” she said. “You’re only actually upset when someone is flirting… specifically with Honoka.”

“...” Umi paused for a moment.

A long second passed, Nozomi still giving Umi the Look, as gears slowly turned in Umi’s head. Then, Umi’s face burst into a blush, reddening in an instant as her mouth opened slightly but no sound came out of it.

“Oh,” she whispered, after another two or three wordless opening and closings of her mouth.

“Yes,” Nozomi said.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Umi said.

“Yes,” Nozomi said.

Honestly. Nozomi felt silly for even getting worried in the first place.

Only Umi Sonoda could confuse being homophobic with being gay.


End file.
